Someone Like You
by mcbailey
Summary: Elena calls old friends Sam and Dean for help. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is my first venture away from Grey's Anatomy and Sons of Anarchy Fan Fiction, which I love writing. This is an idea I just couldn't get out of my head… at all._**

**_This is an AU story, and characters are OOC from the shows._**

**_Back-story:_**

**_Grayson Gilbert and John Winchester were best friends growing up and when John became a hunter he only confided in one friend, Grayson. Dean and Sam both had been friends with Elena since they were young, even though she was several years younger. Elena calls Sam the night she finds out that Klaus is going to use her for a personal blood bank to make his hybrids. The rest you find out as we go._**

**_Please let me know what you think._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Someone Like You._**

**_PS I OWN NOTHING! I just like to play with them._**

Damon walked into Elena's room not knowing what to expect, but he was surprised that she wasn't there. He saw her journal laying open on the bed, and if it could have his heart would have started racing. Crossing over to the bed, he picked up the worn journal his eyes scanning the page.

_Damon I know you are reading this, but I'm fine. Well I'm not but you know that. I just needed time to think. I'm at the lake house. Elena._

He dropped the book racing out of the house, intent on finding her and keeping her safe while he could.

Elena opened the front door of the lake house with a sigh. The last time she had been there it had been with Stefan and they had been happy. Stopping she shook her head knowing that she had to let it go. She walked into her parents room, to the hidden closet reaching for the phone she knew was hidden in the trunk. Elena walked to the kitchen plugging the neglected phone into the charger, flipping it open, pressing the power button. She watched as the phone came to life, scrolling through the contacts hitting send on a name she recognized to man she never met.

"What."

"Is this Bobby? Bobby Singer?" Elena asked nervous at the gruff tone.

"Who wants to know?" Bobby pulled the phone back realizing it was Grayson's emergency phone.

"My name is Elena Gilbert; I was hoping you could help me find Sam and Dean." Her fingers were drumming on the edge of the counter waiting for a response.

"Where's Grayson?" Bobby finally asked her.

"My parents died last summer. I really need to talk to them. Please." Elena's voice broke over the last word.

"We didn't know. I will tell them, can they call you on this number?" Bobby felt for the girl on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah."

There was no goodbye just a dead phone. Elena sighed flipping it shut. Looking around she unpacked what little she brought with her, she watched as the light grew dim, before giving away to night. And still she stared at the phone, willing it to ring, for someone to give her hope.

* * *

><p>Elena jumped when there was a knock at the door; she cautiously made her way to the door, knowing that it was Damon.<p>

"Elena? It's Sam."

"I'm here too Lena." Dean called out and Elena let a sob as she wrenched the door open falling into her friend's arms. Dean scooped her up carrying her inside as she finally let go her face pressed against his chest. "I'm here, I got you now." Dean murmured to her carrying her into the den sitting down on the couch only to have her snuggle into his lap her arms clinging to him as a life line.

"Elena, what's going on?" Sam asked her when her breathing finally evened out.

"Oh Sam, its. I have so much to tell you guys. So much as happened."

"Why don't you start with, when did Grayson and Miranda die?" Dean asked his arms still securely locked around Elena.

"Last summer." With a sigh Elena moved off Dean's lap, sitting between the brothers on the couch. "It's a long story, but it ends with until a couple months ago I was dating a vampire."

"Hold on, back that up. You were what?" Dean demanded.

"I told you it's a long story. Come on let's eat while I tell you." And she did tell them, everything. Her parents dying, trying to call them, meeting Stefan and Damon, Carolina, Bonnie. All of it. She didn't leave a single detail out. By the time she was done, they were back on the couch and she had her head on Dean's shoulder. "So that's when I came here and called Bobby. He was pleasant by the way."

The boys chuckled at her assessment of their old friend. "You could say that." Sam deadpanned. Elena giggled, interrupted by a huge yawn.

"Why don't you lay down Lena?" Dean suggested leading her to the room he knew to be hers. "We will get settled and figure out something in the morning." He tucked a barely conscious Elena into bed, making his way back downstairs.

"I can't believe what we missed." Sam commented as Dean came back in the den.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck are you two and where is Elena?" Damon demanded after he slipped into the house finding the Winchesters almost asleep in the den.<p>

"Who are you?" Dean asked on high alert.

"I asked first." Damon seethed. Sam reached for his gun, shooting Damon in the gut.

"Asshole." Damon actually chuckled moving towards Sam slowly. He grabbed the much taller man slamming him into the wall, pinning him before looking back at Dean.

"Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?"

"Damon! Stop!" Elena ran downstairs grabbing Damon's arm holding Sam up.

"Elena get back upstairs." Damon and Dean told her, their timing perfect.

"No! Damon put Sam down. Please." It was the please that did it. Damon dropped Sam, gasping for breath. "Why are you here?"

"I came to protect you. Who are these clowns?" Elena placed herself between the volatile vampire and the touchy hunters.

"Friends. Old friends." Elena made her way to Damon, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Please be nice." She whispered.

"Fine." Damon eyed the other two men wary. "But he shot me."

"Sam!" Elena looked over her shoulder before lifting Damon's shirt to inspect his perfectly fine abdomen.

"I'm okay Elena. But thanks for the concern." Damon smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Sam, Dean this is Damon Salvatore. Damon this is Sam and Dean Winchester." Elena introduced the men, still standing between them. "Dean you are quiet."

"This is Damon?" Dean asked looking at the vampire, his eye brow cocked.

"Yes." Elena knew that tone of voice. "Dean don't.

"Don't what Lena?" Dean asked not relaxing his stance.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what. Do not go all Demon Hunter on my friends. Especially Damon." Dean rolled his eyes before dropping onto the couch. "Ruin all my fun."

"Damon are you staying here?" Elena asked turning to the vampire.

"Yes." Elena nodded motioning for them all to follow her upstairs.

"There are plenty of rooms, I'm going to bed. Don't fight." Elena looked at all them before closing her door sagging against it. She had just settled down when she felt the bed dip. Honestly not sure who had some to join her, she rolled over smiling as Dean pulled the covers over his legs. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean took her hand Elena smiled as her eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay a couple details that are important:**_

_**Ages, Dean is 23, Sam is 20 and Elena is 18. Yes that makes the Winchester boys younger than the show.**_

_**When Dean came to get Sam he was still an undergrad**_.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up the next morning to arguing in the hallway and with a sigh she pulled herself from the bed. Opening the door she saw Dean and Damon facing each other, the yelling stopping when she opened the door.<p>

"What in the hell is going on out here?" Elena demanded crossing her arms looking from Dean to Damon.

"I came to check on you this morning and he was all over you!" Damon seethed.

"I woke up to him pulling me out of bed." Dean responded. "I would have staked his undead ass but I figured that might upset you." She closed her eyes with a groan.

"Yes that would have upset me and Damon you had no reason to drag Dean out of bed."

"You knew he was there?" Elena's eyes widened at his statement and she laughed. "Okay stupid question, but I want to know what in the fuck is going on."

"And I will tell you but can I please get some coffee first." Not waiting for an answer she grabbed Dean's hand pulling him down the hall and downstairs with her.

"Are you seriously going to tell him?" Dean whispered to her as they neared the kitchen.

"That I lost my virginity to you, no. That there is history that we have been ignoring since you left when you were 18 yes." Elena smiled as Sam came into view. "Morning Sammy."

"Morning Lena. Sleep well?"

"I did until I was so rudely awakened by them." Elena jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Damon and Dean.

"Yeah I heard that."

"And you didn't' come to help your big brother?" Damon questioned from the doorway still irked he found Dean curled up with Elena this morning.

"Nah, I figured he could handle you." Sam said with a smile. Elena chuckled pouring her coffee.

"Hey." Damon made his way to Elena reaching for a cup. "When are you going to explain?"

"Come on." She led him outside onto the porch. She leaned against the railing facing Damon. "I obviously knew there were vampires long before you and Stefan came to town. My dad and John were best friends."

"John your uncle." Damon stated with a frown. So far this explanation sucked.

"No John Winchester, Sam and Dean's father. After John became a hunter he came to Mystic Falls, and dad told him about vampires. Anyway they moved around a lot, but this was always home base. Dean is 23, Sam is 20. I always had a crush on Dean."

"Aww so cute." Damon teased and Elena rolled her eyes. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry continue." He smirked as Elena stared at her coffee cup.

"Anyway when Dean was 18 he took off, Sam left 6 months later. And they have only come back a couple times."

"What about their father?"

"He has been the hunt for the demon that killed his wife. I don't know a lot. My dad wanted to keep me from all that. I only know what they have told me."

"And we haven't told her much to keep her safe." Dean stated joining them on the porch, Sam stood in the doorway.

"Sam was my best friend before he left, even if I was younger." Elena smiled and Sam grinned at her. "So that's pretty much it." She pushed off the railing to go inside when Damon's arm shot out and kept her outside.

"You are leaving out something important." Damon said his eyes flashing at her.

"It's not important Damon. Come on I called them for help let's see what they can come up with." Elena pulled away avoiding eye contact with Dean as she passed him. She hurried up the stairs knowing Dean was behind her.

When they were alone in her room, she turned a frown playing across her face.

"Not important?" Dean demanded.

"Shhh." Elena cautioned pointing at her ears. She crossed to Dean her arms locking tight around his neck, her lips brushing his ear. "His hearing is really sharp. I didn't want to tell him, that I seduced you when I was 16. That I have loved for you for years." Elena pulled back looking into his eyes.

Dean didn't say anything; his lips brushed Elena's softly, before pulling away. "We will finish this when there is a not a vampire on the other side of the door." Dean was so close to Elena his lips touched hers with every word. She nodded, stepping back to open the door. Damon all but fell into the room glaring at them.

"Damon, Dean I would like to take a shower." Elena held the door open, her eyes not meeting theirs. She locked the door making her way to the shower.

* * *

><p>When she left an hour later it was Sam that was waiting for her. "So you and Dean have a nice reunion?" Causing Elena to smile.<p>

"Come on, let's take a walk." Elena responded. They walked out to the dock sitting on the edge.

"How are you really?" Sam asked her.

"Honestly? I don't know. Tell me what has been going on with you?" Elena turned craning her neck to look up at her old friend.

"I was good, away from the life but then Dean came and got me. Dad's missing."

"John's missing?" Elena repeated not believing it.

"Yeah, and after the job my girlfriend, Jessica, was killed by the same thing that killed mom when I was a baby."

"Oh Sammy." Elena leaned against him, wanting to comfort him.

"And now Dean and I are hunting that and looking for Dad."

"Then I call. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We are always here for you. I am so sorry we weren't here when your parents died." Sam told her, his arm resting on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"I was a party and they came to pick me up, the car crashed and Stefan actually saved me."

"Stefan, Damon's brother. The one under compulsion from Klaus?" Sam asked for clarification.

"That's the one. Anyway when school started I met Stefan and we started dating. The rest I told you last night."

"Damn Lena."

"I know Sammy. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to find a way to kill this fucker."

Elena turned around and smiled at Dean as he joined them on the dock.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_

_**Okay this was supposed to be up last night, but it was so pretty outside I decided to sit and read outside but I hope you enjoy the update.**_

_**Remember Dean is 23, Sam is 21 and Elena is 18.**_

Flashback

Dean was laying on his sometimes bed at the Gilbert house. He tried not to think of how sexy Elena looked when she went out on her date with what's his name. Matt, yeah that was it. Matt. "What a tool." Dean mused out loud, groaning as his pants tightened remembering Elena's dress. The material draping her body, accentuating her breasts. He got off the bed with a growl. He couldn't be having these feelings for Elena. She was only 16, and he was pretty sure she was still a virgin. He didn't do virgins.

While Dean was trying to forget Elena in her dress, she was trying to focus on Matt. Her boyfriend. That she hadn't slept with. She told him she had wanted to wait. And she did. But when Dean came to town that afternoon, beat up and bloody she couldn't stop her heart skipping a beat. Nor could she stop the dampness in her panties just thinking about Dean's shirtless body. His hard muscles rippling under her hand as she cleaned him up. Shaking her head, she tried again to focus on what Matt was saying. He was so sweet. But her thoughts drifted again to the man in her house. Her house without her parents and little brother.

When Matt dropped Elena off she chastely kissed his lips, it was expected. He was her boyfriend, but her body longed for another's touch. He left confused after Elena closed the door. Her feet ghosted up the stairs, silent as she made her way down the hall stopping in front of the guest room. Elena knew she should go to her room, take a cold shower to relax her now overheated body. At least that's what her mind told her to do, her body had other ideas. She opened the door and peered in, Dean was laying on his back the sheet covering him from the waist down. She could tell from the way the sheet fell he was naked beneath it.

"Perfect." Elena whispered. She unzipped her dress, the fabric falling silently to the floor in a puddle of black and white cotton. She stood in just her matching lace bra and underwear, crossing the room she bit her lip, before leaning over Dean, her lips brushing against his softly. He didn't wake up, so she pressed her lips harder against his, her tongue tracing the outline of his lips before moving over his jaw, down his neck. She ran her hands down his chest, finding him warm and hard.

Elena's nails raked down his stomach, dragging the sheet away, her fingers trailed down across his hips until she had him her hand. Licking her lips she lowered her head moaning in satisfaction as they closed around the head of his cock. Dean was waking up, slowly but too slowly for Elena's satisfaction. She bobbed her head taking more of him in her mouth, her hands resting on his thighs. His hand dove into her hair, thinking he was still dreaming. He came awake slowly the feeling of Elena's hot mouth on his fresh in his memory when he opened his eyes.

"Elena!' He choked out realizing it was no dream but in fact she was kneeling between his legs, her dark hair tickling his legs as she sucked him. Christ he was trembling, but he managed to pull Elena off of him, his body screaming in protest. "What are you doing in here?"He ground out.

"I think that was pretty obvious Dean." Elena smirked at him, her hands reaching for him again.

"No, this is wrong." Dean stood up from the bed turning his back to her. He expected her to go, what he didn't expect was for her to wrap her arms around his waist. He could feel her bare breast pressing into his back.

"It's not." Her hands trailed down his body and Dean tried to stop her. At least he told himself he did. But even then he knew he was lying to himself. He turned in her embrace hauling her hard against his body.

Elena woke up with a start groaning in frustration as she woke up before her memory got to the good stuff. She looked around and realized it was still dark and she was alone. Her hands drifted down her stomach, a smile playing on her lips as she remembered Dean giving into her advances.

_**AN 2**_

_**I know its short I should have another update tomorrow night **_


End file.
